


Wanna See You Tonight

by harborshore



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harborshore/pseuds/harborshore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Jonathan Toews convinces Patrick Kane that he's right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna See You Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jukeboxghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jukeboxghost/gifts).



> For my darling on her birthday. The title is from Gaslight's "Mae".

1\. 

“We’re going to fill these seats,” Jonny says, and Patrick shouldn’t even be listening to him. It’s dumb as shit to even imagine that they could turn around hockey in this city, where it’s everyone’s least favorite sport. And yet. 

He grins and knocks his shoulder against Jonny’s. “You and me, huh.”

2\. 

“We shouldn’t.” Jonny’s face is horrible, tense-looking and weird and Patrick can’t even look at him right now.

“Right,” he says.

“It’s—if someone found out.” Jonny doesn’t have to, like, say anything else. Patrick knows. Everyone fucking knows. He nods. That’s it. They don’t talk about it again.

3\. 

Except they do, in some ways. Or, not talk, exactly. It’s in the way Jonny hugs him sometimes, drags him close, pushes him around, like he has the right to do that. Erica says Patrick needs to tell him to stop. Apparently it’s not healthy. 

Patrick shrugs helplessly. “I do yell at him,” he says. 

She rolls her eyes. “Not about that though.” She knows him too damn well. It’s not even that she doesn’t like Jonny, she just wants Patrick to pine less. 

So Patrick makes an effort. Or, like, parties hard. He already was, but he gets more reckless. A lot more reckless. There’s an itch under his skin that won’t quit, but he gives it his best effort. And his best effort is, well. Jonny’s always telling him to work more, work harder, but Patrick’s pretty sure he didn’t mean about this.

Madison's the last straw apparently. Jonny calls and snaps at him to cut it the hell out.

“There may not even be a fucking season, Kaner,” he says. “Try not to burn any bridges you don’t have to in the meantime, okay?” 

And Patrick listens. Because he always listens to Jonny, in the end.

4.

“Take the offer,” Jonny says. He sounds tired.

“Aren’t you getting closer, though?” Patrick says. 

“I don’t know,” Jonny says. Laughs, shortly. “Bettman’s an asshole.”

“What else is new,” Patrick says, shifting his grip on the phone. “You really think I should go?”

“I think you need to play,” Jonny says. And, after a pause, “You belong on the ice.” His voice is weirdly gentle.

So Patrick goes to Switzerland and plays and plays and plays, and then Jonny calls and tells him he can come home.

5.

“What do you want, asshole? You’re going to see me in three days,” Patrick says when he answers the phone. The convention’s three days away; he really wasn’t expecting to hear from Jonny.

“Your mom ever hear you answer phones that way?” Jonny sounds nervous. Patrick can tell because his chirping’s even worse than usual.

“Yeah, man, but she loves me anyway,” he says easily, wondering what the fuck Jonny has to be nervous about right now. 

“Come open the door,” Jonny says, which has Patrick blinking at the phone for a second. He’s not—but no, when Patrick opens his door, Jonny’s standing there.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” he blurts.

“I wanted to—“ Jonny swallows. “I. We. I promised myself if we won another Cup—“ He stops again.

Patrick feels weird and clammy, like the summer humidity finally got to him or something. “I thought you didn’t do that shit.” Jonny hates superstitions and what-ifs, he decides something and then does it, that’s how he works.

“Guess I wanted a sign,” Jonny says, and he’s so nervous, it’s almost as bad as during the Detroit series. Dark eyes, twitch in his jaw, tense shoulders, the works.

“Okay,” Patrick says, waiting for Jonny to get it out. He feels like he’s about to play a game he thinks they might lose.

“Can we, um. Can we try again?”

Patrick can’t breathe. Part of him wants to remind Jonny that it’s been years, and also fuck you, captain, for thinking he’s that easy, but he’d be lying. If there’s anything he knows too well to deny it even to himself anymore, yeah. It’s this.

“What about everyone else?”

“I don’t give a fuck,” Jonny says, and maybe he doesn’t, now. Two Stanley Cups later, maybe Jonny finally learned to tell the world to fuck off. 

Probably not, but Patrick can dream.

“I’ll fuck up,” he says, warning.

“I don’t care,” Jonny says, and he’s smiling, open and warm. “I don’t give a fuck, Kaner, I’ve got you. We can figure this out.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Wanna See You Tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351171) by [Hananobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira), [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer)




End file.
